borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Matt of the wastes
Welcome Welcome to Borderlands Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Commandant Steele page. We hope you will continue to be a regular contributor, and will help us improve the wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! I'll be happy to help. -- Dr. Clayton Forrestor (Talk) 10:00, 1 March 2010 public service announcement Your new articles have not provided any information at all, besides a link to a video that has already been posted as a reference to many articles. Actual articles with actual information on them. Unfortunately, your new articles do not fall under that category. Pages such as Turret include information on all the different types of turrets. Therefore, complete stubs such as Gatling Turret-Trap should not be a standlaone article, but any and all info should be merged into an article such as Turret, and if necessary, linked to a page specifically for DLC4 enemies. Furthermore, DLC4 has not even been released yet. Articles should not be created merely by name. 10:53, September 21, 2010 (UTC) : Addendum: PLEASE SIGN YOUR POSTS (with four tildes, e.g. ~~~~ pleaseandthankyou). SUCH AS THE ONE IN ALL CAPS ON MY TALKPAGE. 10:54, September 21, 2010 (UTC) though appreciated your articles are lacking in content and would better be grouped into like articles (claptrap (enemy)). try adding something to the articles and group them. please sign your posts with four tildes (~~~~). 10:58, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :And to add to add to that, the all encompassing objective of this wiki is to document the game. Documenting content viewed solely in a pre-release video including game content is basically jumping the gun, and not terribly helpful. Names or details may be found to have changed once the DLC releases, so premature additions may wind up creating messes that then need to be cleaned. In short it would be for best to hold off until the release date. -- WarBlade 11:03, September 21, 2010 (UTC) timer any other reasons why timer wont show? ive got java on ff and safari and i get nothing. 09:58, September 22, 2010 (UTC) ps - what do you see? :looks like we need countdown template. 09:59, September 22, 2010 (UTC) ::try preview. 10:23, September 22, 2010 (UTC) new robolution is that entirely ad copy? 11:34, September 22, 2010 (UTC) (plagiarism?) Infobox Instead of changing the labels on the various Data's on the infobox, why not just add a new "Data#"? AtlasSoldier 21:20, September 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Hmm...well, I was gonna say "Class", but that isn't really needed when it comes to Brick/Mordecai/Roland/Lilith, as their Class name is written all over the page to begin with. Maybe if we knew who voiced each character, you could add a "Voiced By" data thing. Also, check out Mordecai/Lilith/Roland/Brick. I moved the right-aligned full-body shots of each character to the infobox, capitalized some stuff under "Appears In", and I think it looks much better. AtlasSoldier 21:30, September 22, 2010 (UTC) kindly would you fix infobox character documentation to reflect your changes. thank you. 22:08, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :ty. i assume weapon class is being held in reserve for future need? 22:19, September 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Ah, so this is where discussion on those infoboxes is taking place. I ditched the nonsense about where they appear. Obviously, being the characters that are played from one end of the game to the other, those links are completely superfluous. Additionally, the game never presents the term "Vault Hunter" anywhere. Vault is capitalised, but "hunter" being a description is always presented in-game in a lower case form. -- WarBlade 05:25, September 23, 2010 (UTC) follow-up Stuff like what? 07:10, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Members of the Gearbox forums and this wiki Legendrew, Dr F were responsible for uncovering the DLC4 files from the patch data. I got wind of it the same day. So it might help to ask your friend where he gets his info from. Although chances are he'll say Borderlands Wiki / Gearbox Forums / GameSpot / GiantBomb. Please insert another coin and try again. 09:56, September 23, 2010 (UTC)